62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Lust Memory
Lust Memory is the final game in the Lust series, though it is chronologically the first. Unlike the other games in the series, it does not have Magrut as a protagonist. The protagonist is instead Chloe, a human woman, making this the only game in the series that is of the yuri genre. Story Note: the following is based on information from an untranslated game and is subject to change. The game begins with exposition about succubi, like previous games. Then 62-chan appears, asks if "you" understands and then says she'll guide "you" to a dream world. The scene changes to a human city and to the protagonist Chloe. She plans on going home, but sees two girls bullying a third. The bullies leave and the third girl walks into a playground. Worried, Chloe follows her, only to find that the playground is empty. She spots something shining in the centre of the playground and examines it, at which point 62-chan appears. The succubus introduces herself as someone who'll guide Chloe to the land of dreams and causes Chloe to faint. Chloe wakes up in a strange forest. She encounters another succubus, who kisses her and then transforms into 62-chan. The succubus welcomes her, explains how this is a world of succubi, and gives her two options: to fail to return due to the pleasure of this world's succubi, or to return to her world and resume her normal life. She shares her power with Chloe to allow the human to fight against succubi (represented in-game by her giving Chloe 50 levels), tells her to enjoy this world and then leaves. Chloe decides to try to find the exit of this world. Chloe explores the world, resisting the efforts of various succubi to drain her power. Interspersed throughout these events are brief segments featuring an unknown speaker, who talks about how Chloe will fail and become a succubus. After defeating her sixth succubus (Hard Succubus), Chloe meets 62-chan again. She receives a rank based on her (and by extension, the player's) performance in the game: the number of times she was defeated, her current level and the number of levels that were drained. If this rank is not high enough, Chloe is unable to escape the succubus world. She is then returned to the starting forest to try again, this being a New Game Plus. If the rank is high enough, 62-chan talks about how Chloe will become a ruthless succubus and asks if she can change this fate. Chloe is transferred to a strange area surrounded by what appears to be outer space. She climbs a staircase, encountering all six of the previous succubi, and these succubi try to tempt her. At the top of the staircase, Chloe meets Lust Reaper, the main villain. Lust Reaper says that it's time for Chloe to become a succubus. Chloe thinks to herself that she wants to wake up from this dream (which she considers a nightmare). Lust Reaper introduces herself and attacks. If Chloe defeats her, Lust Reaper says that this isn't interesting and the future of this timeline will change. She bids goodbye to Chloe, though mentions that the human would become her right hand succubus in a different timeline. Chloe wakes up in the playground in front of the bullied girl and wonders if she was dreaming. She notices the girl, who suddenly disappears (in the same manner as succubi). Chloe says it's like she's still dreaming and decides to go home. The scene cuts to 62-chan, who comments on these events, hopes that the player had fun and bids goodbye to them. If Chloe loses to Lust Reaper twice, she gives in to pleasure. Lust Reaper erases her memories of being human to remove her desire to return to the human world. She decides to make her the eldest of three sisters and to give her a name, but the scene ends before she can say this name. Then 62-chan appears and explains that this is the backstory of the succubus Manuve, who will eventually encounter a human boy (alluding to Magrut and Lust Grimm). She says that this is the end. Gameplay The primary goal of Lust Memory is to progress through various 2D maps while avoiding having one's levels drained as much as possible. The maps are filled with succubi who, upon seeing the player, will chase them and drain 1 level upon contact. After draining a level, a succubus will temporarily become inactive (shown by them turning transparent). The player must move around to avoid these succubi. Additionally, each of the game's six areas contains a trap (two traps, in the case of the first area) which will drain 10 levels from the player if activated. Each trap has a method by which it can be avoided. Finally, each area features a boss at the end who must be fought. Battle is similar to that of Lust Grimm and Lust Friend, being turn-based and having the goal of bringing the boss to orgasm before they can do the same to the player. However, the Tension gauge in those games is not present in Lust Memory; the only two gauges are Vigor (reduced by attacks, loss occurs when it reaches 0) and Stamina (used by skills, regenerates after each turn). The player has various skills that can be used to attack the boss, restore Vigor etc. The offensive skills are divided into two categories, "Hand" and "Mouth", with Mouth skills doing higher damage but also having higher Stamina cost than Hand skills. Bosses are also capable of draining the player's level during battle. A notable difference from previous games is that Chloe, the player character, appears on screen during battle. If the player loses to a boss, they see a scene in which the boss rapes Chloe, then are returned to the start of the area and their level reset to 50 so they can try again. If the player loses to the same boss twice, this results in a different scene in which Chloe gives in to pleasure and is trapped in the succubus world. Another difference between Lust Memory and previous games is the ability to save at any time using an option in the main menu, instead of being restricted to saving at certain locations. Category:Games